


On the Clock

by bertee



Series: CWRPF: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Heist, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen are very unprofessional professional thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "crown jewels".

"Ooh. Shiny."

More focused on the security measures than the shinyness of what they were stealing, Jensen slapped Jared's hand away. "Can you please stop trying to set off the extra-sensitive, extra-expensive alarm system?"

Jared held his hands out. "I wasn't touching! See?" He wiggled his fingers. "My hands are totally free. Y'know, in case you need that stick pulling out of your ass."

"Fuck you," Jensen muttered. Ignoring Jared's laugh, he pulled out his tools and eyed the lock on the control box for the pressure sensors. "It's not my fault you're sloppy enough to get caught so often."

"Ouch," Jared teased, clutching at his heart. "That hurts, baby."

"Don't-"

"Call you baby," Jared finished with a grin. "I know, I know. I just thought you might cut me some slack after I saved your ass in Acapulco last month." He patted Jensen on the butt. "You have a great ass, by the way. Totally worth saving."

Jensen looked at him in disbelief. " _You_ saved _my_ ass?" He chuckled and leaned over the lock as he went to work. "Guess I hallucinated breaking you out of Martinez's mansion?"

He rolled his eyes when he felt Jared's hands settle on his ass but he kept working on the lock as Jared said, "Hey, I only let myself get caught to save you. I was being motherfuckin' noble, douchebag."

Glancing over his shoulder, Jensen batted his eyelashes at him. "My hero."

"I really shouldn't be turned on by that," Jared said with a sigh. "Man, I used to have standards."

"You? Standards?" The lock popped open as Jared gave his ass a quick grope and Jensen stood back up with a satisfied smile. "Don't kid yourself, Padalecki." He stepped back and gestured to the uncovered controls. "Do your thing." Jared's hands tightened on his hips and Jensen said pre-emptively, "Not that thing."

"Buzzkill," Jared said, hip-checking Jensen out of the way as he looked in at the control panel. "Oh, come on."

Jensen frowned and peered over Jared's shoulder. Jared's shoulder was awkwardly high, dammit. "What's up?"

"You called me in for this?" Jared gestured to the control box. "Seriously? A child could disable this sensor, Ackles. A miniature pony could do it with its little pony hooves. Hell, even _you_ could do it."

Affronted, Jensen scowled. "A pony?"

"Luigi is very dextrous," Jared informed him. "Seriously, Ackles, I can't believe you made me haul ass across the country just to help you with the thief equivalent of your ABC."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Would you quit boasting and start working? It's easy, I get it. Now turn it off so we can steal things."

"No."

Jensen opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Jared stepped aside, grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the sensor. 

"You're gonna do it," he said cheerfully. "Get to work."

"But-"

"Clock's ticking," Jared said, sounding happy and utterly infuriating. "You don't want those guards to wake up while you're stealing their precious jewels, do you? I mean, I know it's your turn to get captured next but at least hold out for a while. You keep ending up in handcuffs and people are gonna talk." He leaned in close and dropped a soft kiss on Jensen's earlobe before whispering, "Well, _I'm_ gonna talk."

"But this is your part of the job," Jensen said, annoyed. Admittedly, he could probably turn off the sensor if he tried but Jared was there for a reason. "Slacker."

"How about some incentive?" There was a note of mischief in Jared's voice and Jensen swallowed hard. "You disable the sensors in less than seven minutes and you get a prize. You don't disable them fast enough and I get a prize."

"A prize, huh?" Jensen looked up at him with mock-enthusiasm. "Is it a pony?"

"Fuck, no. I don't care how pretty you are, you're not getting Luigi," Jared said. His hands slid around Jensen's hips and Jensen tried not to think about the way Jared's very firm chest was now pressed up against his back as Jared toyed with the front of his pants. "How about this: the loser accompanies the winner on a heist of their choice and has to wear a pair of women's panties the whole time?"

Jensen bit his lip at the thought of Jared's dick straining against the confines of a silky pair of panties. "You got yourself a deal, Padalecki," he agreed. "But a one-day heist only. I don't wanna be responsible for you losing circulation in your balls because you get your panties in a bunch."

Jared laughed, edging his hands around to squeeze Jensen's ass. "Keep dreaming, buttercup." He checked his watch and Jensen watched as he turned the timer on with a click. "Seven minutes. Your time starts now."

Jensen kept his eyes on Jared's watch long enough to watch the milliseconds spill over into seconds before lowering his gaze and getting to work. He was out of practice at sensor-work, too accustomed to calling in Jared to do this part of the job for him, but, like riding a (stolen) bike, he found himself piecing it together quicker than he anticipated.

The minutes ticked by, filled by Jensen's deft, steady work within the control box and the slow feel of Jared's chest rising and falling against his back, but just when Jensen thought he'd have no problems finishing inside seven minutes, Jared's hand shifted down to press against the front of his pants.

"Hey," Jensen said, trying to wriggle back out of Jared's grip. "Cheater."

Jared kissed his neck, sweeping his tongue over his skin and sucking hard enough that Jensen couldn't stifle a moan. "There was nothing in the rules about distractions," he warned, kissing him again behind his ear.

Jensen tried to concentrate on the wires and switches in front of him but struggled to focus on anything but the wide, warm spread of Jared's hand as he pushed it up underneath Jensen's shirt to rest against his belly. He was hot all over, with Jared's fingers splayed across his stomach to hold him back against the broad body behind him and heat thrumming through him from the playful touches, and he gritted his teeth as Jared inched his hand further south.

"You're such an asshole," he muttered, but let out a muffled noise of complaint when two of Jared's long fingers pushed past his lips. "Mmph!"

"I'm helping you out," Jared said with a pretense of innocence that wasn't really helped by the steady progress of his hand down inside Jensen's boxers. "C'mon, baby, we both know you like sucking on something when you're trying to concentrate."

Jensen bit down gently on Jared's fingers, partly as a punishment for calling him 'baby' again and partly as a reminder that this was not a porno and that Jensen would therefore not automatically suck whatever Jared put in his mouth. He did have a point about his concentration tactics, however, and so he settled for sucking lightly on Jared's fingers as he worked on the sensors, sliding his tongue around and between them and sucking slowly from base to tip.

"Awesome," Jared murmured, unzipping Jensen's pants with his free hand while Jensen worked on cutting the right wire. "Now, a tiny little correction." He pulled his fingers free and teased, "I'm Jared. And this…" He slipped his hand down the back of Jensen's pants and Jensen yelped when spit-slick fingers pressed against his hole. "This is an asshole." He kissed the back of Jensen's neck, tracing smooth circles over the tight clench of muscles under his fingertips. "I can see how you'd be confused."

"Asshole," Jensen said again, breathlessly, as he tried to concentrate on the wires.

"Nope," Jared said, his breath a warm whisper against Jensen's neck. "Let's try again." He rested his chin on Jensen's shoulder. "Jared." He pressed his fingers harder against his hole, letting the tip of one slip past the ring of muscle as Jensen stifled his gasp. "Asshole. See?" 

"I hate you," Jensen informed him and Jared laughed. 

"And here I was trying to help you. You're a cruel man, Ackles." He shifted his hand down to grip Jensen's dick and Jensen could practically hear his smile when he said, "You got three minutes left."

"I'd have it done already if you weren't sexually harassing me," he pointed out, easing another wire out of the way.

"Oh, so when you wrap yourself around me and order me to fuck you against the wall, that's _necessary covert tactics_ , but when I make the first move, it's sexual harassment. I see how it is," Jared said. He wrapped his hand tighter around Jensen's half-hard dick, working the shaft with quick, confident strokes, and Jensen did his best not to moan. "I bet you even come up with bullshit excuses for your fuckin' jerk-off fantasies."

Unable to ignore the dual stimulation of Jared's capable hand on his cock and Jared's thick fingers teasing at the rim of his ass, Jensen bit his lip in concentration and absolutely didn't think back to three nights ago when he'd got off to the thought of Jared fucking him in the shower for decontamination purposes after the theft of some nuclear material. 

Jensen couldn't help that he had a very detailed imagination.

"Ha! You do, don't you?" Jared said, pressing one finger deeper inside him and making Jensen push back with a whimper as he curled it against his prostate. "That was definitely a 'I have ludicrously specific sex dreams about you' pause. I'm intuitive. I know these things."

"You're full of shit," Jensen said, figuring that since Jared was full of shit ninety percent of the time, it didn't count as a lie. "And you're gonna be wearing panties for me next time."

Jared's laugh was a warm rumble against Jensen's back. Jensen couldn't stop his hands from trembling as Jared pushed his fingers in deeper, fucking him open in the middle of Lord Sheppard's prized collection with only spit for lube, and he rocked his hips forward into Jared's hand in an effort to get the heat of his arousal down to a mild simmer.

"I wonder what kind of panties I should have you wear," Jared mused aloud. He blew cool air against the back of Jensen's neck and jerked his dick faster when Jensen reached back to slap him away. "Something bright, for sure. Pink or purple or a cute shade of baby blue."

Jensen sniggered but got a firm rub of Jared's fingers against his prostate in return. "Definitely frilly," Jared continued, synching up his thrusts and jerks until Jensen was being pushed and pulled in a steady rhythm. "All covered in lace with some of those ruffle things covering that pretty little ass." He bit down lightly on Jensen's neck. "Oh, also, our next job should be something that requires you to shake your ass a lot. I wanna get my money's worth."

Jensen let himself close his eyes for a couple of seconds, melting back against Jared as he fought to gain control of the heated pressure building with every touch. He rested his head against Jared's shoulder to pull in a breath of cool air but failed to keep his voice level as he said, "I'm not a fuckin' stripper, jackass."

"Practice makes perfect," Jared sing-songed in his ear. "You'll look good in lace, baby. I can't wait to make you cream your fuckin' panties for me." Jensen groaned, holding his breath for a few more seconds as he tried to get himself towards completion in Jared's hands. "Thirty seconds," Jared whispered before screwing his fingers up inside Jensen's ass, stretching the fluttering muscle wide. "I wonder if I could fuck you while you're wearing them? Just pull those ruffles aside and fill up that needy little hole."

Jensen gasped and squirmed in Jared's arms, wanting more inside his ass and more pressure around his dick.

"Twenty seconds…"

"Motherfucker," Jensen ground out, half-tempted just to give in and fall apart under Jared's hands -- it wasn't like the forfeit would be that bad if it meant more sex. He forced his eyes open anyway, biting back the moans that threatened to spill from his lips as Jared dragged him closer to the edge, inch by tantalising inch. His fingers trembled when he reached for the control box and he hissed out a breath as Jared twisted his wrist, rubbing just under the head of Jensen's dick. "Oh, Jesus-"

Jared chuckled and kissed the sensitive spot behind Jensen's ear as he kept his hands moving in time with his own countdown. "Ten, nine, eight, sev-"

"I hate you," Jensen groaned, fumbling desperately with the last wires. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, Ackles," Jared teased, smoothing his fingers over Jensen's prostate with cruel little strokes. "Four, three, two…"

It took approximately half a second more for Jensen to lose whatever coherent thoughts he had left. 

On a final rash impulse, he pulled out the last wire then let himself drop away with a cry as he finally came. Jared wrung the orgasm out of him, thick fingers curving around his dick and splitting his ass open while Jensen shuddered and gasped in his arms, clutching onto his forearms in an effort to stay upright. Jared's mouth was hot and wet against his neck, mouthing a slick path down his jaw, and Jensen turned his head to drag him into a messy kiss, lips and tongues a discordant clash as Jared fucked him through the high.

By the time the blood stopped rushing in his ears, Jensen was prepared to come back down to the sound of alarms blaring and so he blinked at the control box in disbelief when all he heard was Jared's steady breathing behind him. "Holy shit."

He shivered when Jared pulled his fingers out, leaving him clenching around nothing but air, and he smiled when Jared patted his ass cheerfully. "I'm awesome, I know."

"No," Jensen said. "I mean _holy shit_." Jared slid his other hand out of his pants to wipe his fingers off and Jensen reached forward to grab the crown and jewelled necklace off the now-disabled sensor. He faced Jared with a cocky grin and was pleased to see Jared's eyes go wide when he realized what had happened.

"You-"

"Yep," Jensen said happily. "I'm sure you'll look awesome in those panties on the next job."

"I-" Jared shook his head, smiling in amazement. "How can you be smug when I just made you come on the job? Again."

Ignoring the sensation of come sticking to his dick and his boxers, Jensen shrugged. "It's a gift." He tucked the crown safely in with his kit and passed Jared the very shiny necklace, which he petted briefly before storing it away. "I guess I'm just excited about seeing your 'pretty little ass' in panties. Maybe something pink. With ruffles."

Grinning, Jared shook his ass in Jensen's direction as they headed for their escape route. "Whatever. Panties or no panties, I'll still be ridiculously good-looking and you know it."

"And modest too," Jensen teased, feeling his cheeks heat at the squelchy feeling of come inside his boxers as he climbed up the cabinets behind Jared. "Man, I don't know how someone hasn't put a ring on that already."

"C'mon, Ackles," Jared said, looking back from where he was halfway out of the window. "We both know I'm saving myself for you. We're gonna end up getting married on some private desert island with a house full of stolen goods and criminally inclined pets."

"Not that you've given this too much thought."

Jared shrugged and smiled down at him, looking not entirely unmarryable in the moonlight streaming through the windows. "Hey, I don't see you denying it." He reached down to grab Jensen's hand. "Also, on our wedding night, you're gonna admit that you've been attracted to me since the moment we met, even though I was dressed like a dorky waiter at the time. Then we're gonna eat cake off each other and have lots of awesome sex until one of us passes out. And by 'one of us', I mean you." He beamed. "See? I make excellent plans."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen let Jared pull him up before settling next to him on the roof and patting his thigh with an amused smile. "How about we start with the panties and take it from there?"


End file.
